Drinks
by mosherocks4
Summary: He was staring at the walls. they were covered in pink splotches of paint. He really didn't want to know what the Uchiha was doing beforehand. Neji,SasukeOOC One shot! Sasuke would never go drinking with Neji again.


**Okay so one day my sister and I were bored and decided to make a story. We took turns writing and this is what we came up with. It's good for a laugh if you have a sense of humor like ours. Be warned! This includes a wasted Neji, a Sasuke with an 'interesting' outfit, a cookie eating Gaara, and Jasper from Twilight. There is drinking involved in this story so I suggest you leave if you can't handle it. lol now on a more serious note: We Do Not Promote Drinking!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! That honor belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

** I also Do Not Own Twilight or Jasper. That honor belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Neji looked out his window. He saw a stick on a pile of leaves. He suddenly had an idea. He was going to get a drink from his fridge. He went into the kitchen. When he opened the

fridge he realized that there was nothing inside! He gasped at this terrible tragedy. He shut the fridge door and walked back towhere he was sitting. He was suddenly overcome by

thirst. He decided to go to the Uchiha manor to get a drink. He headed out the door and walked to the Uchiha's house. Sasuke opened the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The Uchiha demanded.

"I was overcome by a terrible thirst and decided to go get a drink." Neji explained as he looked at the Uchiha's 'interesting' outfit, "So I thought that we, you know, me and you, could

go out to get a drink or something."

"Hyuga, are you asking me out on a date?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He knew he attracted girls but guys? Man Naruto would tease him to no end if he found out. Neji realized

what he had just said.

"No! Gosh no! I meant that we go to the bar and have a couple beers or something." Neji turned red.

That was embarrassing. Sasuke nodded and went upstairs to change. Neji took one last look at Sasuke's outfit. He had been wearing a light pink pair of shorts and a very girlie

green shirt. Neji stood at the door with an unexplainable expression. He stared at the Uchiha's walls. They were covered in pink splotches. He really didn't want to know what the

Uchiha was doing beforehand. The Uchiha came down the stairs wearing his normal clothes. Neji followed him out the door. He noticed pink splotches of paint in the Uchiha's hair.

"Hey Uchiha, what's with the pink paste in your hair?" Neji asked, not really wanting an answer.

Sasuke touched his hair, "Oh Snap! I thought I got rid of it all. Oh well." Sasuke continued to walk down the street. Neji followed reluctantly. They passed by many buildings and many

people. Neji couldn't stop staring at Sasuke's hair. It was disturbing.

"What the hell are you staring at?" Sasuke was now angry. Neji looked away.

"Pink is disturbing..." Sasuke was ready to punch him.

Instead he turned around and continued walking. Neji followed him to the local bar. They both walked in and sat at the bar stools. Neji ordered ten beers for himself. Sasuke

raised an eyebrow, "Enough for you?"

Neji grinned and began drinking. Sasuke ordered one beer and consumed it in about five seconds. Suddenly the bar door slammed open. A boy dressed in pitch black entered. His

eyes were a deep gold. He lowered his hood revealing honey blond hair. The stranger glided over to Sasuke and Neji. He dropped a slip of paper into Sasuke's glass. With a flash the

stranger was gone. Neji glanced up and grabbed Sasuke's glass and consumed the contents. Sasuke laughed and stole a cookie from Gaara, who was sitting next to him.

Gaara glanced up and slapped Sasuke.

"Did you just slap me?" Sasuke asked, a bit shocked.

"No, I hi-fived you in the face." Gaara took back his cookie and left. Neji stumbled off his stool and tripped on his way out.

"Let's grow gnome hun..." Neji tried speaking but it was complete gibberish. Sasuke understood some what and followed the now wasted Hyuga.

Once outside the Hyuga tripped and took his shirt off.

"..." Sasuke was speechless, "What the hell? Put your shirt back on!"

Sasuke walked past the shirtless Hyuga. Neji followed him with his shirt dragging behind him. Sasuke walked the shirtless Neji home. Then he went home himself.

"Home!" He exclaimed to himself and producing a huge echo. The next thing he knew, he was being thrown into a sack.

"What the hell is going on?" Sasuke demanded from inside the sack. A voice giggled. It sounded like...

"Neji?" Sasuke pulled a kunai from his pocket and cut himself free. Sure enough it was Neji.

Neji was wearing a frilly pink dress with suspenders and knee high boots. Then someone called Neji's name. He looked up to see Tenten staring at him.

"WTF? Neji what have you been drinking?" Tenten grabbed his ear and pulled him back to the Hyuga manor to get de-wasted. Sasuke blinked. That was the last time he'd ever go

drinking with Neji. Sasuke grabbed the hidden paint bucket. He grabbed the brush and finished painting the walls pink.

THE END

* * *

**Tell me what you think:)**

**Do Not Drink And Drive!!**

**Eat your vegetables!!!**

**REVIEW FANFICS!!!!**


End file.
